In video cameras of the conventional art, automatization of an exposure adjustment, a white balance adjustment, or a focus adjustment is advancing. By contrast, in some video cameras, these adjustments are enabled to be manually set in order to reflect the taste of the user on a taken image.
A video camera of the conventional art comprises a video monitor for displaying a taken image, because of the requirement of checking the taken image in real time. When the video monitor is driven, the power consumption is increased. In order to enable long-term imaging, such a video camera is provided with also an optical view finder which does not require a power source.
In the case where an exposure adjustment, a white balance adjustment, or a focus adjustment is manually performed, in a state where a taken image is displayed on the video monitor, the user can directly visually check the degree at which such an adjustment exerts an effect on the taken image. By contrast, when the power supply to the video monitor is interrupted and the object is seen through the optical view finder, it is impossible to check the effect of the adjustment, and there is a fear that a taken image which is contrary to the intention of the user is derived and then recorded into a semiconductor memory or a magnetic tape.
It is an object of the invention to prevent a taken image which is contrary to the intention of the user, from being derived in a video camera which comprises means for disabling an operation of a video monitor for displaying a taken image, and in which an exposure adjustment, a white balance adjustment, or a focus adjustment can be manually performed.